Event Shop
Event Shop Information War Commander puts on periodic Special Events, currently at about one per month. During these Events the player receives Event Experience Points (eXP) which should not be confused with the separate standard''' Experience Points (XP) used to raise players in '''Rank & Levels. The eXP can be used to Unlock and obtain Special Event Prizes which consist of special Units, Buildings, Schematics and Epic Tech that would otherwise not be available to the Player. ''Information Given in Event Shop'' *Which Prizes are Available or Locked. *the Requirements and Cost of each Prize. *A Description of each Prize *A graphical running total of eXP still needed to obtain each Prize *Previously purchased ( owned ) Prizes. ''How The Event Shop Works *'eXP is only valid for use during the Event in which it was earned.' The eXP does not carry over from Event to Event, hence the '"Use It or Lose"' name for the period after an Event. *'The Shop is only accessible during and for a shot period after each Special Event.' The player may use their eXP at any time during and up to 48 hours after the Event, know as the '"Use It Or Lose It"' period. *'The Event Shop is accessed thru the Special Event Panel. ' Press the "Prizes" button to open the Event Shop while inside the Players Base. *'Several new Prizes are added to the Shop each Special Event'. These are usually but not always related to the theme or story of the Event. *'Most Previous Event Prizes are available in the Shop'. See 'Past Event Prize Availability below for more information. *'Prizes have Requirements that must be met before they can be Unlocked. ' Some require the player to have a Tech Center' of a certain level. Others require that a certain other common Unit or Special Event Prize to be Unlocked first. If the player is lacking in a requirement it will be displayed over that Prize. Event Prize Information The Event Shop offers sever different type of Prizes in several Categories, which may have different Rules of Availability that govern if and when they will be offered as a Previous Event Prize following their introductory Event. ''Event Prize Types '' *'Units -''' These can be Standard or Elite units. Example: Hellstorm, Elite Hellfire and Gladiator. *'Units ( Unique ) -' These are special Units that come with special rules like the Titan, Widowmaker and Viper. *'Buildings -' So far only two are offered - the Drone Silo & Rocket Silo. *'Turrets -' Like the Plasma Cannon Turret. *'Schematics -' Like the Warhawk, Hellfire or [[Valkyrie Schematic|'Valkyrie Schematic'.]] *'Thorium Tech -' Schematic Components that are not Epic Tech, like Ionized Armor and Heavy Ionized Armor. *'Epic Tech -' Special Thorium Tech, usually but not always related to just one Schematic. Examples: Wingman, Warhead Launcher and Laser Cannons. ''Event Prize Categories *'Standard Prize -''' Any Item ( Unit, Building, Turret, Schematic 'or 'Epic Tech ) that is offered in exchange for eXP. *'Wave Checkpoint Prize (WCP) -' Any Item offered for the successful completion of a specified Wave. *'Event Exclusive -' Any Item stated to be offered only for a single Event and may be either a Standard or WCP. Example: The Elite Hellstorm. *'Top Players Exclusive Prize -' These are Items offered for only one Event and only to a very limited number of Players scoring the highest eXP for that Event. Examples: The Zombifier ( awarded to the Top 3,000 Players during Operation: Undead Rising ) & a R.U.B.I. Statue ( awarded to the top 20 players during Operation: Red Sky ). ''Past Event Prize Sales *'eXP Sale -''' Past Event Prizes offered at a discounted eXP amount for one Event. *'Last Chance Sale -' Past Event Prizes offered either at a Discounted XP Amount ( Standard Items ) or at a Increased XP Amount ( Unique Units ) for one Event following which they will be Removed 'from the Event Shop. *'Wave Checkpoint Sale -''' Past Event Prizes that were introduced as Standard ( eXP Prize ) offered as a Wave Checkpoint Prize for one Event. ''Past Event Prize Availability The Availability of Past Event Prizes is determined by its Prize Category ( How it was offered in its introductory Event ) *'Standard Prizes -''' Following their Introduction Event these prizes have a '''1 Event Hold Period prior to being released as a Past Event Prize in the Event Shop. Example Event #20 - Prize Introduced / Event #21 - Prize On Hold & Not available / Event #22 Prize released as Past Prize. *'Standard Prizes ( Unique ) -' Following the Introduction Event of Unique Units the are put in a 2 Event Hold Period prior to being released as a Past Event Prize in the Event Shop. Example Event #20 - Prize Introduced / Event #21 & #22 - Prize On Hold & Not available / Event #23 - Prize released as Past Prize. *'Wave Checkpoint Prizes -' Occasionally some Standard Units, Unique Units, Schematics or Epic Tech items that were introduced as a Wave Checkpoint Prize will be released again as a Past Event Prize following its introduction Event in one of two ways: **A eXP Prize - Such as the Stinger Schematic which was introduced in Operation: Floodgate, made unavailable for one event then reintroduced with an eXP price tag for Operation: Cerberus. **A Wave Checkpoint Prize - Such as the''' Laser Cannons' which was introduced in 'Operation: Floodgate 2, made unavailable for one event then reintroduced again as an Wave Checkpoint Prize for '''Operation: Cerberus 2. : Note : Some of these Availability Rules are explicitly stated by Kixeye and some have been derived from observation. ''Removed Event Prizes Some Past Event Prizes may be completely removed from the Event Shop making them unavailable to any Player who has not previously Unlocked it. This however does not remove the Item from the game and it may still be in use by both Players and Rogue Factions. A Full List of Past Event Prizes that have been REMOVED from the Event Shop may be found here: 'UNAVAILABLE ' Current Event Shop Prizes The following tables only reflects Prizes from Past Events. Any New Prizes from a Current Event will not be added until the Events conclusion. ''Prizes - Available '' ---- '''NOTE: The tables below do not reflect NEW PRIZES or if a Prize is on HOLD for the current or future Events. NOTE : The tables below do not reflect the SALE PRICE of an Item for any current of past Special Event.' ''Prizes - Unavailable For Current Event'' ---- NOTE: The following Prizes are still found in the Event Shop but they are listed as " Unavailable For This Event " - INCLUDES Prizes on Hold. NOTE: No Official word has been given by Kixeye on whether or not these prizes will ever again be made available in the Event Shop. ''Prizes - Removed From Event Shop'' ---- NOTE: The following Prizes were removed from the Event Shop and are currently Unavailable. For more info see UNAVAILABLE. ''' Indicates Item that was intended as a Event Exclusive Prize only. Event Shop Firsts * '''FIRSTS - Pre Event Shop Creation **The first Event Prize to be offered was the[[ Gatling Truck| Gatling Truck]] during Rogue Assault. It was offered as a Wave Checkpoint Prize. **The First Infantry Event Prize to be offered was the Attack Dog during Operation: Warhawk. **The First' Aircraft' Event Prize to be offered was the Warhawk during Operation: Warhawk. **The First official''' Elite Unit' to be offered was the 'Elite Warhawk' during 'Operation: Warhawk. **Operation: Warhawk' was the first Event to use eXP. *'FIRSTS - Post Event Shop Creation''' **'Operation: Red Sky '''was the first to offer a 'Event Exclusive Prize' : the 'R.U.B.I. Statue. **Operation: Red Sky was the first to offer a Prize for a Player's position on the '''Event Leader Board : R.U.B.I. Statue for top 20 Players. **'Operation: Red Sky '''was the first to offer Past Event Prizes. All previous prizes were offered in the Event Shop. **'Operation: Red Sky was the first to re-release Past '''Wave Checkpoint Prizes as eXP Prizes. **'Operation: Undead Harvest' was the first to introduce a Turret with the release of the Plasma '& 'Rocket Barrage Turrets. **'Operation: Shockwave' was the first to Lock Prizes that were introduced to the Event Shop in the previous Event. **'Operation: Red Swarm' was the first to introduce a Building to the Event Shop with release of the Drone Silo. **'Operation: Crossfire' was the first to introduce Elite versions of Basic Units the Player already had in the Tech Center '''or[[ Academy| '''Academy]]. **'Operation: Halcyon' was the first to introduce a Schematic to the to be used in the Workshop with the Gatling Truck Schematic. **'Operation: Deadpoint' was the first to introduce a Unique Unit 'to the Event shop with release of the 'Widowmaker. **'Operation: Deadpoint' was the first to introduce Schematic Components to the to be used in the Workshop. **'Operation: Deadpoint' was the first to some Past Event Prizes at a Discounted eXP Sale Price for duration of the Event. **'Operation: Deadpoint 2' was the first to offer a Prize as Last Chance prior to being removed from the Event Shop. **'Operation: Desert Recon' was the first to introduce an Epic Tech Component with the release of the Warhead Launcher. **'Operation: Devil's Grip' was the first to offer both New Wave Checkpoint Prizes & New eXP Prizes. **'Operation: Devil's Grip' was the first to put a Unique Unit on a Last Chance Sale - The Spectre. **'Operation: Red Storm (2014)' was the first to offer Past Prizes as Wave Checkpoint Prizes. **'Operation: Hellstorm 2' was the first to offer an''' Event Exclusive Prize' that was not a Limited Recipient Award. **'Operation: Floodgate' was the first to offer a 'Unique Unit' as a 'Wave Checkpoint Prizes''' - The Widowmaker Prime. **'Operation: Cerberus' was the first to offer only Wave Checkpoint Prize as new prizes. ( Since the creation of the Event Shop ) Event Shop Records *'RECORDS - Pre & Post Event Shop Creation' **The Record for most new prizes introduced in one Event : Operation: Floodgate & Operation: Floodgate 2, both with 6. **The Record for fewest new prizes introduced in one Event :' Operation: Red Sky' with 1. ( Since the creation of the Event Shop ) **The Record for most Last Chance Prizes in one Event : Operation: Floodgate with 5. Additional Info *The Event Shop was introduced in Operation: Red Sky. *The Event Experience Points ( eXP ) structure was changed in Operation: Hellstorm which raise all the costs of the prizes but also gave more eXP during the Events. *Changes made to the Event Shop during Operation: Deadpoint split it into to windows showing Unowned & Owned Event Units. *Event Shop Records: **The Record for most new prizes introduced in one Event : Operation: Floodgate & Operation: Floodgate 2, both with 6. **The Record for fewest new prizes introduced in one Event :' Operation: Red Sky' with 1. ( Since the creation of the Event Shop ) **The Record for most Last Chance Prizes in one Event : Operation: Floodgate with 5. *The Elite Mortar Team has so far followed a unique road to becoming a Standard Prize in the Event Shop : **Introduced as a Wave Checkpoint Prize ( Wave 15 ) in Operation: Floodgate 2. **Held out of the Event Shop for''' Operation: Cerberus. **Returned to the Event Shop as a '''Wave Checkpoint Prize ( Wave 16 ) in Operation: Cerberus 2. **Permanently returned to the Event Shop as a non sale eXP Prize ( 6,500 xp ) in Operation: Iron March. Related Pages *'Special Event' *'Unavailable Items '- ( Removed from Event Shop ) Gallery Archangel-EventShop1.jpg|Event Shop from Operation: Archangel EventBoxExamples.png|Examples of Special Event Boxes UseItOrLoseIt-Examples.png|Examples of Use It Or Lose It Boxes NewPrizes-1.jpg|Example of New Prizes (1 with Requirements / 1 without ) PrizesUnlocked-1.jpg|Example of Unlocked Prizes PrizesUnavailable-1.jpg|Example of Prizes Unavailable for that Event EventShop-SinglePrizeDescription.png|Prize Description and Purchase Box Hellstorm Unlocked.png|Example of Unlocked or Purchased Notice BirthOfElites (2).jpg|The Birth of the Elites Congratulations, Commander! You have unlocked every event prize..jpg|All Prizes Have Been Unlock! Navigation Category:Other pages Category:A to Z